Three Category Spam
Three Category Spamming or known for short as''' 3 Cat Spam or 'Quick Switching '''is an infamous tactic wherein a player quickly fires their one-shot weapon and then quickly switches to 2 other one-shot weapons. The weapons used are usually wall-break weapons, and the three main categories for three cat spamming are [[Sniper|'Sniper]], [[Special|'Special']], and [[Backup|'Backup']]. This practice is also paired with spamming one-shot heavy weapons such as the Christmas Ultimatum, using high mobility melees, and primaries such as the Black Mamba or Secret Forces Rifle as a backup. The player also may Rocket Jump while doing this. However, it is mostly viewed as unsportsmanlike by those who play the game normally. 3 Category Spam does require skill, but so does achieving a high kill count while playing the game normally, or successfully countering Three Cat Spammers. For players who want more insight and tips and tricks, check out 3 Category Spam Tips & Tricks. History The tactic existed since 2014, when the five-weapon-category loadout cell interface was introduced, but this tactic was rarely practiced back at that time and usually didn't involve three categories of weapons, but rather two, usually the Sniper (which was originally in the "Special" section) and the Heavy (formerly called "Premium") sections. This tactic would indirectly increase the fire rate by shooting, switching and doing this task repeatedly. Fans originally coined this term "sniper spam". This tactic evolved into involving three weapons from three different categories which could take out the player in 1-2 shots and was popularized in 2018. Due to this tactic's popularity, the developers tried eliminating this tactic by requiring to wait until the weapon can shoot again. These mechanics are called Delay Mechanics. Updates later, these mechanics received animations. Weapons Used Primary *Photon Shotgun *Ultimatum *Acid Shotgun *Prehistoric Shotgun *Undertaker *Witchunter *Viking *Holy Shotgun *Mega Destroyer *Assault Shotgun *"Predator" *Rhino (Weapon) *Saturn *Steam Power (PG3D) *Space Devastator *Devastator *Dino Slayer *Checkmate (Weapon) *Christmas Spirit *Gift Stitcher *X-Mas Destroyer *Minigun Shotgun *Last Squeak Note: You do need to be close range to Three Category Spam with a Shotgun (Unless you have Ultimatum or Viking which still both have a good range.) Backup * Exterminator * Thunderer * Alien Blaster * Laser Revolver * Dual Anger * Ritual Revolvers * Dual Hawks * Executioner * Laser Cycler * Triple Musket Special * Laser Bouncer * Reflector * Necklace of the Ice King * Toxic Bane * Poison Darts * Poseidon Trident * Witch Broom Sniper * Overseer * Block Rifle * Laser Crossbow * Prototype * Laser Bow * Alien Sniper Rifle * Anti-Champion Rifle * Anti-Hero Rifle * Sniper Exoskeleton * Arahna Bite * Ultra Beam * Gauss Cannon * Prototype S * Elephant Hunter * Photon Sniper Rifle * Railgun * Third Eye * Digital Sunrise * Comet * Cold Silence * Antivirus * Morgana * Frost Shot * Portalium Rifle * Laser Carbine * Liquidator Z1 Heavy * Hurricane * Armageddon * Rocket Jumper * Christmas Ultimatum * Proton Freezer * Spark Shark * Royal Ashbringer * Big Buddy (PG3D) * Circus Cannon * Destruction System * Solar Power Cannon (PG3D) * Champion Solar Cannon * Storm of All Seas * Dark Mage Wand * Primal Beast * Heart of Volcano (Because Cubic.Games added delay mechanics to the game, not all of the combinations above will work). 3 Cat Spammers use 85 mobility melee weapons such as Dark/Elder Force Saber, Katana or Pixel Stream Sword for traversing the map. They may also use Heavy weapons for 3 cat spamming such as Solar Power Cannon, Champion Solar Cannon, Christmas Ultimatum or Proton Freezer. With these weapons, they use them to rocket jump, even though they can inflict self-harm in the process. If the enemy they hit is crippled they may finish them off with primaries such as Black Mamba, Golden Friend, Secret Forces Rifle, Future Police Rifle, Royal Fighter, Undertaker, Viking, Acid Shotgun or Ultimatum. Weapons that lack delays are used often with this tactic, albeit powerful delay-lacking weapons. The delay of the weapon depends on the previously fired weapon's fire rate, so it would not be recommended to switch from the Ultimatum to delay weapons like the Exterminator, as the Ultimatum has an extremely low fire rate, and switching from that to the Exterminator will cause a time-consuming delay that will get you killed. Counters *Kill the users of this strategy using high damage weapons like the Secret Forces Rifle or Arcade Rifle. *Snipe them with high damage weapons and DPS snipers. *Use area damage weapons such as Deadly Beat. *Slow down/stun weapons can affect the Three Category Spammer if they are rocket jumping. *Use the Stealth Bracelet so you will not make your presence easily felt by three-cat-spammers whenever you stick yourself out of the cover. *You can employ certain strategies you are comfortable with against its users, such as bunny hopping and confusing movement patterns. *Being a Three Category Spammer yourself can be effective when countering. *Try to avoid being on the ground considering the fact that 3 cat spammers rely on you being on the ground. *Use the Reflector gadget so the three cat spammer will get the taste of his own medicine. *Use powerful heavies such as Spark Shark, or Royal Ashbringer to slow the enemy player down. Trivia *It now takes significantly longer to switch weapons than it previously was for balancing purposes. *Despite this strategy requiring skill, it is generally frowned upon by the casual side of the community, especially those who rely on normal gameplay with the frequent use of Primary weapons. *There are several weapons that have a pullout delay, which makes three category spamming rather difficult. *There was a glitch where the player can do the three category spam using the Comet. **It was patched in the 15.99.0 update. Category:Other Category:Tactics Category:Three Category Spam